Her Hero
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Based upon one of my books. Monica is a single-parent to a 4 year-old daughter. Chandler is her next door neighbor. Monica has a huge secret. How will Chandler help her? Other friends does not exist.


Her Hero

Monica and her 4-year old daughter Hannah Elizabeth live on a small farmhouse outside of the city. There is another house not that far from hers. She can tell somebody is living in it.

One afternoon Monica and Hannah went shopping. Hannah sees this toy. Hannah says "I want his mommy"? Monica says I'm sorry sweetie I can't. I don't have that kind of money. Monica has been struggling to make ends meet for awhile now. Monica and Hannah go back home.

Monica and Hannah are outside. Monica is working in her garden. Hannah is playing with her ball. She kicks into the street. Hannah goes in the street and the man that lives next door sees a car coming. He runs to her and pushes her out of the way but he got hit. Monica heard a noise. When she looked she had seen her neighbor lying on the street. Monica ran to him. Monica holding on to Hannah and called 911. Monica says to Hannah "don't ever go in the street ever again."

A few minutes later the ambulance came. Monica and Hannah got in her car and followed. At the hospital Monica learns he was taken into surgery. A few hours later Monica and Hannah go in there. Monica says "thank you for saving my daughter's life. I will never forget that. He says " hi I'm Chandler Bing. She says my name is Monica Geller. "Are you going to be okay? Chandler says "I just needed a new hip. Monica says "when you get out here I want you to move in with me and I can help you with your therapy. Monica went to talk to his doctor.

A week later Chandler is released. Monica took Chandler to her house. Monica asks Chandler "how long have you been living by me? Chandler says "six months." Monica is helping him with his therapy and exercises that the doctor had given her. Monica went outside. Hannah says "thank you for saving me". Chandler says "it's dangerous to go into the street. Don't do that again.

Weeks later Chandler is walking on his own and moved back home. One day a man came up to Monica's door. Monica opened it up. Monica says "Jason, what are you doing here? Jason says "I know you killed my brother and you are an unfit to be a mother. I'm suing for custody of my niece. Monica says "I want you to leave right now and never come back. Chandler is outside and seeing this exchange but can't hear anything. Jason leaves.

Awhile later Chandler comes up to Monica's door. Chandler says "who was that guy that was here earlier? Monica says "none of your business". Chandler says "you helped me so if there's any I can do for you just let me know.

That night Monica holds Hannah in her lap. Monica says "I have made mistakes in my life but I am so glad to have you and I'm not going to lose you. I will fight him with everything I got. I love you, baby and she starts to cry. Monica puts Hannah in bed and goes back down to the living room. She cleans up the kitchen and Chandler walks in. Chandler says "you are crying come on talk to me." You need a friend. Monica says "okay lets go out to the living room. Monica and Chandler both sat on the sofa. Monica says "I killed my husband that man was his brother! Chandler says "why"? Monica says "because he was physically abusive to me and he slapped Hannah once and after I saw that I couldn't take it anymore. I killed him and buried him in the ground. And now he wants to sue and take Hannah away from me. If he told me to do something I would do it. Chandler says "when did the abuse start? Monica says "shortly after our wedding. Chandler hugs Monica. Chandler says "it's okay I will help you any way I can. I have money. I will get going. Chandler leaves. Monica went to bed herself.

A few days later Chandler came to see Monica. Chandler says "I want to adopt Hannah and she would be safe and be legally mine. It's that or you lose your daughter." Monica says "alright." Chandler calls a lawyer to get started on it. Chandler and Monica are sitting on the sofa. Chandler starts kissing her but doesn't stop. But then Hannah walks in the room. Chandler and Monica pull apart. Chandler, Monica, and Hannah played a game. Then Chandler left later on.

A week later the adoption is finalized. Monica has been doing a lot of thinking. Monica says to Chandler "I have decided to turn myself in to the police. Chandler says "what'? Monica says "I have to. Chandler says "then we have to get married right here right now. A couple hours later the pastor came and married them. That night they still go to separate beds. Chandler is lying in bed that he wants Monica so bad. Monica is lying in bed and realizing she's in love with him. But how could they have a future together if she's in jail.

The next day Chandler went with Monica to the police. Monica confesses everything that he was abusive to her and once to Hannah. And everything he made her do. The cop says "if you promise me you will come in tomorrow and turn yourself in. I will let you have this last day and night with your family. Monica says "I promise." They went back home.

Chandler and Monica are with Hannah. Monica holds Hannah. Monica says "honey mommy has to go away for awhile but Chandler is here and he will take care of you. I love you sweetie so much. Hannah says "I love you too mommy. I will miss you a lot. That night they put Hannah to bed. Chandler says "what if you're tried for murder and found guilty? Not to say it might happen that way. I don't think it will. But what if it did. Monica says "then you will have to raise my daughter. Will you promise to do that. Chandler says "Our daughter" and yes I give you my word on that. I will raise her and love her with every breath I take.

Chandler and Monica went to bed themselves. Chandler says "in case you are away for a long time. I want to consummate this marriage." Monica says "alright." They made love. Monica says "I love you, Chandler Bing. That was amazing.

The next day Monica turned herself in. Chandler kissed her. Chandler went home to be with Hannah. A few days later. Chandler is holding Hannah. Hannah says "I miss my mommy." Chandler says "I do too honey."

A week later the trial started. Monica took the stand and said everything her husband made her do. Then later that night. Chandler went to see Monica. Chandler says "the lawyer wants Hannah to testify. Monica says "No, she too little. Chandler says "it could be your chance to get out of here I will hold her in my lap but if she gets upset I will put a stop to it. Monica says "alright."

The next day Chandler and Monica took the stand. Chandler holding on to Hannah. The lawyer asked her questions. The trial finished up just waiting on the jury. The juror stands up and says "we find the defendant not guilty." Chandler and Hannah hugged Monica. They went home.

A month later Monica is not feeling well. She went to her doctor and got a blood test. The next day the doctor calls Monica and she is pregnant. Monica tells Chandler and he is very happy.

Three months later Monica is four months pregnant. One day they had an ultrasound. They learn they are having twins.

Five months later she is nine months pregnant. One day she went into labor and they went to the hospital. A few hours later they went up to the delivery room. A few minutes later the doctor delivers a baby girl and boy. Monica is holding them. Monica says "how about Ethan Cody and Isabella Marie for names. Chandler says "I love you. Monica says "I love you too. A few days later they came home.

THE END


End file.
